renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily May
Lily May Emerzsi DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin ':: Appearance ::' Lily is a tall, slender woman, currently twenty six years old. She has wild, blonde curls that go past her shoulders and big, honey gold eyes, with fair skin. ':: Quick Facts ::' Full Name '''- Lily May DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin '''Romani Name - Emerzsi Birthday - December 13, 1434 Current Address - 104-103 Imleach Path, Lios Mor, Munster (Ireland) Currently Courting - Ikids Widowed - January 14, 1458 (Previously married to Lord Stup Aanes: July 9, 1456) Biological Children: Emma Brianne DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin Aanes :: Stup Aanes (September 5, 1457 - ) Sophie Marie DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin Aanes :: Stup Aanes ''(September 5, 1457 - September 23, 1458) Alec Matthew DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin Aanes :: ''Stup Aanes ''(July 25, 1458 - September 10, 1458) Isabel Nuri DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin :: ''Valefor ''(August 21, 1459 -- stillbirth) Ceirsie Mira Siri DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin :: ''Valefor ''(July 22, 1460 - ) '''Guardian of': Lily Elizabeth ó Catháin DeRazia-Morel ("Lili" Little Lily) (niece) :: [Mother: Courtney ''ó Catháin DeRazia-Morel; Father: Ulthred Castro] (December 23, 1457 -) '''Adopted Children:' Edena Grace Cole DeRazia-Morel ó Catháin :: Summer of 1456 (September 9, 1455 - ) Sionna Kerrigan DeRazia-Morel :: [ Adopted on May 10, 1460. ] ''(April 30, 1450 -) Cullen Brennan DeRazia-Morel :: ''[ Adopted on May 10, 1460. ] ''(1448 -) Chantal Beniot DeRazia-Morel :: ''[ Adopted on May 10, 1460. ] ''(November 17, 1456 -) Florence Beniot DeRazia-Morel :: ''[ Adopted on May 10, 1460. ] (November 17, 1456 -) DeRazia-Morel Family Tree: http://familyecho.com/?p=DV6O1&c=hm9im72dum&f=916994342830178744 ó Catháin Family Tree: http://familyecho.com/?p=LTIGC&c=j5no8r0606&f=936512322656562085 ' ' '' '' ':: Positions / Titles ::' ~ Current Kralisi (Queen) of Nevimos Rarti Satarma Roma ~ 14 Terms as Mayoress of Ros O'g Cairbre, Munster (Ireland) ' '~ 4 Terms as Chief Mentor of Ros O'g Cairbre, Munster (Ireland) ' '~ 4 Terms as Chief Mentor of Lios Mor, Ireland ' '~ 6 Munster County Council Terms ' ' ' '~ Many Terms as Social Director of Ros O'g Cairbre, Munster (Ireland) ' '~ First Marshal of Ros O'g Cairbre, Munster (Ireland) ' '~ Last true Mayoress of Ros O'g Cairbre, Munster (Ireland) October 20, 1458 ~ Head/Leader of Clan ó Catháin ':: HISTORY ::' I was born in the year of 1434, December 13th to my loving parents, Anne ó Catháin Frederick and Craig Frederick. I grew up in a large home in a port city in England. My farther was a merchant. Well, moreso the man behind the merchant; making the orders, routes, hiring the crew and ship, and so on, but he stayed in England, at home with us. My Grandmother, Lilly May Alarie ó Catháin, my mother's mother, lived with us, since she didn't enjoy living alone. (Her husband, Benjamin, died in 1430.) As I grew up, my mother, who loved to paint and cook, taught me the skills of housework. Sewing, cooking, cleaning... I found them boring, enjoying the moments I got to go to the dock with my father. I was an only child, so I quickly bonded with our neighbor, who was about the same age as myself, Emily Anne Cole. When we were about ten, her mother passed away after being ill for a few months. Her father went to pieces over her death, locking himself up in his bedroom with no company besides whiskey. Emily and I bonded very much during this period, as she spent nearly every day at my home, with my family, giving her father the peace he needed. ' '''When I became seventeen, I got engaged to a lovely man named John Conroy. His family and ours were very close and old friends. He was three years older than myself. And I fell in love with the dashing young man quickly. ' 'We started to travel around England and Scotland, even visiting France and Italy. We wanted to see as much as the world as we could together, and we weren't in any rush to be married. While in a small town in England one night, John had decided to clear his thoughts on a late night walk. He was murdered on that walk. ' 'From a broken heart and depression, I recoiled into my own little world. I continued traveling, not able to stay in one spot. The constant feeling of being watched and followed by John's murderer casted an eerie shadow on my life. ' 'I finally arrived in Ireland, my first town Ros O'g Cairbre. With the lively and friendly townspeople, I started to come out of my shell and become the girl I once was. I felt good. Alive. For the first time in three years since John's death. I could smile and mean it. I could laugh and not care and worry about tomorrow. I fell in love. With the town, with the people...And my heart fell for a man. Stup Aanes. ' 'It was a quick fall, and he caught me. It turned out not to just be a feeling I was just feeling, he felt it too. I felt closer to him than I had anyone my whole life. He was my soulmate, I would joke with myself at night...But I really did feel like he was. I loved him. ' 'We got engaged and had a beautiful wedding, the first Ros O'g Cairbre had seen. But, not too long before the wedding, a surprise showed up on the doorstep of our new home. A baby. Emily's daughter. ' 'It turned out Emily was in a lot of trouble with the wrong people. And with her one year old daughter around, she couldn't rest. She needed to get her under their radar. And she had found me, and left the babe in our care. I can just remember Stup's face when he came downstairs, seeing the baby in my arms. ' 'We took Edena Grace Cole under our wings and we both quickly fell in love with the little angel. She quickly fell into the daily lives in the Aanes household. ' 'Somewhere in the summer of 1456, I discovered I had a twin sister. A twin! I wasn't an only child. Her name was Leanne Grace Hale. With this welcoming news I also discovered my father, Craig, wasn't my true father. My mother and Craig were engaged for a year or so, then got cold feet and had problems, so they called it off. In this time, my mother had a fling with an Irish sailor. She later told me it was really just "one too many ales, a sweet talking Irish lad, and one night". In any case, a pregnancy was the result. But before she could tell him when she found out, his months in England was up and he was going back to Ireland. He was gone before she could tell him. ' 'My mother and Craig later got back together and then married. Craig was understanding about my mother's fling and the pregnancy, to her relief. He helped my mother track down the Irish lad as the pregnancy came to an end. She had twin girls. The Irish lad and his wife came over to England. The adults had came up with an agreement. My mother and Craig would have one daughter, and the other couple would have the other. The Irish couple were having trouble with having children, so it was a welcoming solution, as my newlywed parents weren't ready to have two children already. ' 'Leanne went with the Irish couple, as she faired looks more of our father. Her hair was raven black, my hair was fair and blonde, like my mothers. ' 'In the autumn of 1456, I found out I have ó Catháin family, here in Ros O'g Cairbre. I had three cousins and an uncle. With happiness, we all stayed up long hours discussing our family and decided to bring us back from the ashes. We welcomed Tika Marjere into our family as she married the adopted in cousin, Soul. ' 'The winter went by well, until my cousin Cat ó Catháin Rahl Kavanagh disappeared. The family waited by, praying she'd return home soon and safely, yet months went by. In those months, I found out I was pregnant. Stup and I were going to have our first child! Nothing could describe the joy we felt. We also found out my cousin Courtney Elizabeth ó Catháin was pregnant, and later, Tika Majere ó Catháin was as well. It was all joyous news. ' 'In the summer of 1457, I held a memorial for Cat. My heart wouldn't let her go. She was a part of me, as I were a part of her. I had felt the closest to her in the family. But, while Cat was gone, I had gotten a lot closer with Courtney and Tika, which made the family feel more...whole, at least to me. It closed a barrier that I had felt between the three of us. ' 'I had the babies on September 5th, 1457. They were a two or so weeks early, which frightened me. But it turned out it was because they were twins. Twin girls. Sophie Marie ó Catháin Aanes and Emma Brianne ó Catháin Aanes. ' 'Edena took to the new babies fondly, to my great relief. The four animals of the household, Ace, May Belle, Prince, and Smuckers, all did as well. And though life is certainly more hectic with the three growing children, a husband, four animals, and life in Muster, I was happy... ' 'January 14th, 1458 was when a storm hit Ros. It hit the ocean-side town hard. Fishers were caught off guard out on the sea. Among them was Stup. ' 'After a stressful, long wait for the storm to blow over, my mother, who was visiting from England, and a sailor came to my doorstep. They informed me that Stup was nowhere to be found, yet they knew he had gone out that morning. ' 'My world completely fell apart. I locked myself up in my house, rarely leaving the bedroom, for days. And on the third day of mourning, I saw Stup. Yet, he wasn't actually there. I was confused. Was I seeing his ghost? Or perhaps I was imagining things? He was always there when I woke, whether he stayed long or was gone the moment my eyes fluttered open, whether he was silent or whispered comforts, varied from each waking. ' 'My sleep was haunted with nightmares. When I was awake, I started drawing things down from my dreams. I started humming the sick tunes that would rang in my ears in the dreams. I wrote down quotes or scenes of what had happened. ' 'The eleventh day of my mourning seemed to start fairly normal...Waking with tears and screaming, nightmare filled sleep, husband still missing...But Court stopped by that afternoon...And with her came her baby, Lily. She gave my mother Lili, and she told me we were going to get Stup back. She had a boat. We would look. ' 'With that twinkle in her eye, I couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of hope fill me. Maybe he was still alive...We set out... ' '''Life since January has been entirely hectic.. Life since the storm. I had gone off with Courtney to find her husband at sea.. After several days on a rocking boat, which we proudly named Morel, we landed on the shores of an island - one that we named Paramitsha, with hopes of a happy ending. We found Stup our first night there.. But in the morning, he was gone. With some searching around, we had been captured by hostile natives. We were dragged to the tribe's village, where Courtney was sacrificed.. A slow, painful process I was been forced to watch. During the sacrifice, I managed lashed out, involuntarily reaching into one of the fires, pulling my hand out with a handfull of burning coal. I threw that at the natives and then Stup came out of the jungle, swinging about a weapon, screaming for me to run. I did, and I ran as fast as I could. But the natives came after me and I came to a high cliff. Without a thought, I jumped over the steep edge, plunging into the icy water and rocks below. The sea started this, the sea would end this... ' '''I drowned and died. Next thing I knew, I was standing in "Heaven", before my dead twin sister, Leanne, who I never actually got to meet. She quickly vanished and I was between Stup and Court. After a happy reunion, Jah began to speak, talking of a deal. The deal was only three of us could go back to Earth and back to life. Confused and frightened, I hadn't understood.. There was only three of us. Then Jah told me about my unborn son of whom I was pregnant with. Stup insisted Court, our son, and I go back and he stay. ' 'And so he did. We woke up on the shores of Ros on a warm, late April morning. Court and I had a task to find an Earth bond angel to cure Court and the unborn baby of the illness that they would die of if the angel wasn't found before the year was up. We did find the angel, of whom was surprisingly just in our minds, mid June. ' 'It had been a busy year.. I had just gotten out of my most recent and final term as Mayoress, of which I had been practically forced to do. (Like many other terms..) But now, with the birth of my son any day now, I was happy to be able to just sit around and enjoy my family.. Enjoy life in general. Stup was still.. Dead, but I held hopes that'd he would join us in life again. My parents and grandmother were in Ros, visiting from England, so they helped with the children and such. They were staying in the o'Cathain Castle, where I was considering moving in soon, since the two bedroom home I currently lived in was no longer big enough for myself, (soon to be) four children, and their four pets. ' 'Alec Matthew was born on the 25th of July, 1458. He was a healthy boy and a proud addition to the family. My daughters were thrilled to have their first brother, as were my parents to have their first grandson. ' 'In the beginning of the summer, a plague had began to sweep through the world. But it didn't touch Ros until August, when I had to be Mayoress again. The county shut our gates and wouldn't let anyone in or out of Ros in fear of the deadly disease spreading. Tika and Soul, along with their twins, were trapped in Cork and they managed to get a letter snuck into Ros. Using my leverages as mayor, I was able to get a letter back, telling them to go to Lios Mor and wait for me there. ' 'I kept my family, grandmother and parents included, locked up in my house, whilst I slept in my office at the Town Hall. The o'Cathain Castle was being used for the sick, which was set on fire by a pair of frightened, idiotic teenage boys, those ill dying perishing in the fire. ' 'Early one morning, I was woken by my mother, who was repeating that Alec wasn't breathing. I ran home as fast as I could, to find my youngest child, not even three months old, laying still in his crib. We later buried him that day, September 10, 1458. ' 'Days began to blur as more people continued to get sick. We still weren't allowed to leave and many were starving due to lack of food. I rarely ate, giving what I could to my family. Those who weren't sick, spent their time caring for the ill, making food, or other various needed chores. ' 'My mother, leaving the house for the second time against my orders, came to me one evening and told me that Sophie had a cough. It wasn't soon before the cough turned into a fever, and progressed further. September 25, 1458, I lost another one of my children. ' 'October 20, 1458 was the day we burned Ros O'g Cairbre down to the ground and were allowed to finally leave. My family and I went to Lios Mor as fast as we could, where we were reunited with my cousins. ' 'It proved very difficult to settle into a new house and a new life. If it wasn't for my grandmother and parents, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I had fallen into a depression and it was a slow recovery. ' 'It was in February when a friend came to visit. Valefor. I allowed him to spend the night, and the next day he stole a kiss and with some sweet words, managed to convince me to go to Cork with him for the Saint Paddy's Day festival. ' 'I had a lot of fun there... A blast really. We had a fortune teller booth set up, Rayn and Numsy helping me run it. The booth was a real hit and had a constant flow of costumers and quite a bit of money was made that day. One night there, some friends got me drunk. Completely wasted. The rest of the night was a blur. ' 'After two months in Cork, I was unable to stay away from my children and so left for home without a notice to Vale. It felt nice to be home, it was actually feeling like my home now. Nowhere would ever feel like Ros O'g Cairbre, but this was probably the closest I'd get. ' 'In April, a strange man showed up at my house with my niece, Court's daughter. (Well, not so strange, for he was the angel who we had found in ours minds the year before.) He informed me that Court had passed due to the plague and she had left Lily "Lili" Elizabeth in my care. I knew she had left Ros the previous summer to travel with Lili, but I had hoped against the odds they were alright. The man, Rhys, also told me that him and Court had fallen in love. In her last days, they had married. And it was clear by Lili's actions that Rhys was the only thing she knew of a father. )Her biological father, Uthred Castro, was killed the day after Lili was born in an accident between him, Tika, and myself.) Although Rhys' intentions were to leave, I managed to convince him to stay with us. How long he'll stay, I don't know. But he loves Lili and she adores him, so I can only hope he doesn't leave. (Although their own house wouldn't be a bad idea.. Good thing my parents were staying at an Inn. My house isn't THAT big!) ' 'Life continued and Vale and I found ourselves in a relationship. I loved every moment I was with him, he really helped me feel alive again. ' 'In June, doing a tarot reading, I realized I was pregnant, courtesy of that drunken night in Cork... ' :: POLITICAL HISTORY ::''' '''Her first term as Mayoress was September 1456 of the town Ros O'g Cairbre, Munster, Ireland. She was supported by the well liked (at the time) and previous Mayor, Springtime, so easily one the election. During her first turn, things got rough in Ireland for one of tzjufzizjzi